Imagination Infatuation
by bardalicious
Summary: With Sebastian's encouragement Meyrin goes out for her birthday to celebrate. She ends up meeting someone she didn't expect to see again. RonaldXMeyrin hinted MeyrinXSebastian [sue me] [song title inspired by Misterwives song 'Imagination Infatuation']


**An Updated version of 'Glasses and Tea'**

**Summary: With Sebastian's encouragement Meyrin goes out for her birthday to celebrate. She ends up meeting someone she didn't expect to see again. **

* * *

Meyrin was unsure of what to do.

Her days off usually meant that she lazed around in her room, possibly took a long relaxing bath-but since today was coincidentally her birthday Sebastian suggested she 'treat' herself by going out. Of course someone accompanied her, that person being Tanaka-but it didn't bother her in the least.

She never celebrated her birthday before. Usually she had kept quiet about it, but she couldn't very well lie on her records to her young master. It seemed the butler took notice and her young master raised an allowance to let her buy whatever she desired. She had to smile to herself, her young master was so kind!

Still she never did find any shops that fancied her, and she didn't want to blow all her allowance on a silly hat that cost half her salary. She thought of buying a new dress that she could wear on outings, but usually that meant she had to be measured by Nina Hopkins. She didn't want to have to deal with her, especially on her birthday.

Perhaps she could treat herself to some well-brewed tea, she was certain that Tanaka wouldn't mind either. She could treat them both! Who said she couldn't spend her allowance on someone else? There wasn't anyone else she'd rather spend it on, well other than Sebastian.

"Mr. Tanaka-" The maid turned to see Tanaka staring at a window. It was a glasses shop, it appeared he was looking at a new monocle. She wondered if the one he had was getting worn out, she knew that she needed a new pair of glasses herself. "Mr. Tanaka, do you need a new monocle?"

"Hmmm?" The steward looked up at her, a gentle smile on the old man's face; "Go ahead and go about your business Meyrin, I shall remain here and look through different models."

She blinked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, it's your birthday!"

She smiled as the old man continued on with 'ho ho ho!' and went back to looking at monocles. Eventually he entered the store, which left the maid to wonder if Ciel had given him some money to spend as well. After all Tanaka only spent his money on tea and candy [which he gave to Ciel when he thought Sebastian wasn't looking].

She hoped he found what he was looking for.

* * *

After a while of fruitless searching, Meyrin found herself sitting in a small cafe. She had ordered herself a nice little cake, it was the least she could do for herself for her birthday. Maybe it didn't matter if she bought something materialistic for her birthday, it was the thought that counts. After all it was still provided by her young master.

She wondered to herself how Tanaka was fairing. She wished he had come with her, maybe he'd like some cake too. "Hey! Yer t'girl from t'docks, aren't ya?!"

Meyrin nearly fell out of her seat in surprise. Adjusting her glasses she stared up at the stranger that addressed her, and immediately she recognized him as the man who asked her for directions the day she said farewell to Sebastian and Ciel. "Ah yes, it's...you!" She laughed nervously. She never caught his name!

"Well, whatsa pretty young girl doin' all by herself, hm?"

She smiled slightly, though still nervous; "I-I'm just enjoyin' a day off, that's all."

"Ah? You a worker then? No husband t'support ya?"

She blushed, "O-Of course not, I-I'm a maid!"

He chuckled at her, "I see, I see! I never got to introduce m'self at t'docks, huh? The name's Ronald Knox!"

"M-My name's Meyrin..."

"So, a pretty name for a pretty girl?"

Oh she was certain she was red! She had never gotten so much attention from one man, she was so used to being invisible. Well, she certainly got attention from Mr. Lau-but he had been a different story entirely! "T-Thank you...Mr. Ronald."

"Don't ya 'Mr. Ronald' me, I ain't that old!"

She laughed, "S-Sorry."

Ronald gave her a toothy grin, before eyeing the cake she had been about to enjoy. "So yer celebratin' somethin' or what?"

"Well, it's my birthday-"

"Oh, it is, huh? How 'bout I treat ya to somethin' real nice?"

"I-uh have to go back to the manor soon-"

"Come on, its yer birthday you must want somethin' nice!"

Meyrin blushed more, "I do-! I just got it, this is enough..."

He let out a hearty laugh, which only proved to irritate her. She didn't want to make a big deal about her birthday, but perhaps a cake was too much in the end. She wished Tanaka would find her soon.

"W-Why don't you share the cake with me?" She offered meekly, "I won't eat it all by myself, no I won't."

He smiled, "You'd share with' me? How nice of ya!"

The maid could only offer him a smile, and the two continued on with their small chatter as they ate the cake. Ronald wasn't much for cake himself, but he only used it as an excuse to continue talking to her. He knew who she was however, he knew that she worked for Ciel and she knew that she worked under Sebastian.

He wondered idley if she knew their secret, or if she was just a pawn in their little game. He hoped however she lived long enough for him to enjoy her company, it'd be a shame if she appeared on his list too soon.

Pretty soon Tanaka had found them, the older gentleman greeted him with politeness and even enjoyed a piece of cake himself. Ronald offered tea, but the steward had mentioned that it was almost time to return to the manor. "Returnin' home so soon?" He asked, pretending to pout at the maid; "I just got here, y'know?"

"We need to get there before nightfall, we do!"

He knew that. Ciel had his manor way up in the woods away from the town, smart thinking on the kid's parent's part. He wondered to himself what happened to them, but that really wasn't any of his business. "How about I accompany ya, for extra protection?"

Tanaka answered for her, "While I'm grateful for the offer, I'm afraid it isn't allowed. Our Young Master prefers a heads up for guests of the servants."

"Ah, well that's too bad!" He huffed, "Well, at least let me escort ya to the carriage?"

She had the Steward for that, but he had to milk this for all it was worth. Maybe next time she'd come by herself, but knowing Sebastian he probably sent a man with her for a reason. She was the only lady servant of the Phantomhive's after all, it'd be a shame if something happened to her.

Meyrin could only smile at him before going on to try and pay for the meal only to find out that it had already been paid for. "Oh? Mr. Tanaka, did you pay the bill?"

"I'm afraid not, though I wished I had."

Ronald could only smirk to himself as she bumbled to herself as to who could have paid for the meal. Eventually she left with them-carrying on the conversation they were having before. He couldn't quite remember what they were talking about, he was concentrating on how pretty she looked today.

Something about her young master. He didn't care for that little kid either way, 'What a little snob, but I can't let her know I think that.'

Upon arriving at their carriage Tanaka gave him a deep bow, thanking him for his time and getting onto drivers side to go. Meyrin nodded at the steward before bowing herself, smiling at Ronald; "It was nice talkin' to you, it was. Thank you."

"We'll hafta do it when yer back in town, this time don't bring the old man."

Tanaka gave him a look, but said nothing. "Take care, Mr. Ronald."

"I told ya t'call me Ronald, not with the 'Mr'."

She giggled, but boarded the carriage. He waved politely at her as he watched them drive off, a small smirk on his face as they did.

'I wonder how that demon will feel if I court his maid?'

* * *

The next time he saw her she was with Sebastian and the rest.

They were most likely out on errands, but he just had to go talk to her again. Also he had to mess with Sebastian, at least just this once. What could he possibly do in front of the other humans? He probably didn't want to expose himself to them, and he was certain the little master wouldn't be too pleased with him.

How amusing it will be, for him for the most part.

'But what if he does expose himself and you get your ass kicked?' He pondered to himself, but he threw that thought away and approached them anyways. He could see Sebastian just eyeing him, almost daring him to come even closer-which he did. "Hey, it's you again!"

Before the butler could utter a word, Meyrin had turned to him and made a noise of surprise. She was blushing, added bonus for him! "Uh...hi?"

Ronald held himself from smiling ear to ear. He had to play it cool! "So, what brings this pretty girl around town this time? It can't be another birthday, hm?"

"What is this?" He heard Ciel ask Sebastian, who promptly ignored him in favor of glaring at the shinigami.

"...No? I'm sorry, I'm out on errands with-"

"I see, I see." He decided to take it a step farther, he wrapped his arm around the maid's shoulder; "Doesn't mean ya can't say hi, is that so bad?"

He wasn't only getting nasty stares from the butler, it appears the chef wasn't liking what was going on either. He didn't care either way, he politely nodded in Tanaka's direction and he only recieved the briefest of nods. "I did say hi, Mr...Ronald."

"Oh, I told ya not to call me Mr." He smirked at Sebastian, "Would ya mind lending me your maid?"

The butler coughed, "As much as I would like to, Meyrin is needed on this errand."

"Ah, well that's too bad! I wanted to treat her somethin' good!"

Meyrin could only blush. How embarrassing, everyone was staring at her and she wasn't certain that it was Ronald's intention to embarrass her so. She wondered if she could talk to him in private, but it appeared Sebastian wasn't allowing such a thing. It did make sense, they were going out to grab her new glasses so she shouldn't be irresponsible and run away with some strange man.

"I suppose I'll be on my way," Ronald pretended to mope, "but before I do, I have one more thing to do."

The maid blinked, what more could he possibly want? And what happened next really surprised her, needless to say it surprised everyone around her. She felt his hand on her back as he pulled her towards him, placing his lips over hers in a somewhat heated kiss. After a while he let her go, leaving her to blush more and wave as he hopped away.

She heard him say something along the lines of 'I'll see ya soon', but she couldn't quite tell in her daze.

Did he seriously just do that?

"Can we move on?" Ciel spoke up, his face red with embarrassment; "That was something I didn't need to see..."

"I'm sorry!" Meyrin bowed deeply, only to be pulled forward by the others.

She could see Sebastian eyeing her behind her, but she didn't know what to do. She would have to deal with that Ronald for doing such a thing to her!

However, she couldn't deny that it had been a nice kiss.

It had been nice, indeed.

* * *

**Ah, I hope you like it! As I said, it's just a more updated version of 'Glasses and Tea' with a few add-ons and different' approaches.**


End file.
